The Request
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: 15 years after graduating from College, and Klaine is married and the father's of a beautiful young girl. But what happens after she makes the wish that her father's had never met? She stumbles to find them before it's to late.
1. The Request that changed everything

She was bored, unbearably bored. She tapped her fingers mindlessly against the side of her bed. Her father has sent her to her bedroom a half hour ago to do her homework and so far she had gotten nowhere. The homework she had been assigned was boring, she plugged in her IPod and soft Broadway music began playing. She closed her eyes and began singing along to the song "Don't Rain on my Parade." The farther she got in the song the louder she sang, until finally she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She lowered the music quickly, and flopped back on her bed and tried to look like she was doing homework.  
>She heard a knock on the door, and looked up to see her father enter her room. "Anita? Are you finished with your Math homework?"<p>

Anita nodded, pushing her math notebook under her bed. "Yes, Daddy. I'm finished."

Kurt smiled, "And was it that hard?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, No, It was easy." She lied easily, used to it by now.

Kurt patted her brown curls, "Good, now come downstairs your Dad is home, and it's time for dinner."

Anita nodded obediently and followed him downstairs. Blaine was already sitting at the table, looking happy as always. He looked relaxed and happy, and Anita knew that would mean he was in a good mood. She pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Hello Dad, How was your day?" she asked politely.

"It was amazing Anita. Thank You." He looked up at his husband, smiling brightly. "What has my amazing husband made for us to eat tonight?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I made us vegetarian lasagna, with a salad."

Anita giggled when her dad made a face. "Dad, just because we don't eat meat, doesn't mean you can't." She pointed out.

Kurt looked over at her, "Honey. Your father is a vegetarian by his own choice not mine."

Anita snored, "Yes because when you're not here he doesn't make the world largest steak and chow down on it before you get home."

Kurt glared at his husband as he moved to set Anita's plate in front of her, "Is that true?" he asked, his voice colored with venom.

Blaine shook his head, "No, No, No. I hate the idea of eating meat." He looked over at his daughter giving her the signal that she needed to be quiet.

They ate in silence for several minutes, before Anita put down her fork and cleared her throat, "Dad? Daddy?" she asked, waiting for them to look up from their food before she continued, "I was invited to this party tomorrow night. I was hoping that I could go?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt and shrugged, letting him know it was okay with him, but Kurt wouldn't let it go so easily, "Where is this Party at Honey?" he asked her.

"It's at Charlie McDonald's house. You met his parents at open house, remember?" She hoped that they would just go with it, because they never met Charlie's parents, and if they had she for sure wouldn't of been allowed to go to the party.  
>Kurt thought it over for a moment, "I don't remember meeting any McDonald's…Do you Blaine?" he asked, looking over at his husband.<p>

He shook his head, "No…I don't think we did." He turned back to Anita, and shook his head, "I'm Sorry Anita Honey, But were going to have to put our foot down on this one. No Party and that's final."

"So, Blaine, I got an interesting email from Anita's math teacher today…" Kurt said, looking at Anita while he said it. Anita's face reddened as she realized what the email was about.

Blaine look interested, "And what was that email about?"

"Apparently Anita hasn't been turning in her math homework." He was still looking at his daughter disapprovingly.

Blaine frowned and addressed Anita, "Why haven't you been turning in your math homework?" he questioned.

"Because…Because it's boring! It's a jumble of numbers and I just can't make sense of them. I try Daddy, I really do." She looked at Kurt, her eyes pleading.

He shook his head, "Anita…You could've just asked us for help. Zero's are un expectable."

Anita rolled her eyes, getting out of her chair. "Oh Please. You're an awful teacher. And Dad is never home."

Blaine frowned, and stood up too, "Anita Elizabeth! I do not appreciate being spoken too like that! Go to your bedroom, while your father and I finish our dinner. You'll be given your punishment when were done."

Anita rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs, "You know what? I wish you two had never even met! Maybe then I would have better parents!" she yelled.  
>"ANITA ELIZABETH!" Kurt yelled, obviously angry. "YO-"but his voice was cut off by a huge gust of wind and a burst of light. Seconds later when everything had returned to normal, Anita ran into the kitchen to make sure her parents were okay.<p>

But it was empty. No plates, no cups, nothing. Anita walked tentatively in the kitchen, hoping to see her father's in there, but it was empty too. She ran upstairs and threw the door open to there bedroom, but it was empty too. And Anita knew that something was wrong. The room was painted blue. Kurt would've never allowed that in his bedroom. Frightened, Anita ran across the hall to her own bedroom. It was wrong, all wrong. The bed, the curtains, the walls, nothing like her Daddy has designed for her. She heard a door opening downstairs and rushed down the stairs hoping to see one of her parents entering, instead was a lady, with a young couple behind her.

"Who are you?" Anita asked.

"I'm Santana Lopez-Pierce. And who might you be? What are you doing in the home?" she asked the young girl.

"I'm Anita Anderson-Hummel. And I live here. What are you doing in my house?"

Santana turned around to the young couple and smiled pleasantly. "Excuse me, But I think were going to have to reschedule. How are you for tomorrow at 3 pm?"

The couple nodded, leaving the house. Santana turned back to Anita and looked at her, with obvious disgust.

"Anita eh? Named after Anita from West Side Story?" She asked, walking over to the edge of the staircase.

She nodded, "Yes. My fathers were in it when they were in high school." She was hesitant to talk to this lady, but somehow the name Santana seemed familiar to her.

Santana nodded, "Where is your family?" she asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know where my fathers are at the moment…but you can bring me to my Uncles house." Anita suggested.

"Who's your uncle?"

"Finn Hudson?"

Santana gave her a confused look, "But Finn only had Kurt as a step brother…" she mumbled under her breath, but shook it off, looking back at Anita. "I'll take you to your Uncle. You can contact your parents from there." She opened the door, and left the house Anita following. They got in her car and drove in silence to Finn Hudson's house.

Santana pulled into Finn's driveway and parked the car, "Here we go. Finn Manboobs Hudson. Good Luck Anita."

Anita opened the car door and walked up to the door and knocked. A slim brunette opened the door and Anita smiled at the familiar face.

"Aunt Rachel?" She asked her.

Rachel opened the glass door, and looked at Anita, "Excuse me? Did you just call me Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes…Your married to Finn right? I'm his brother's daughter. Remember?" Anita knew someone had to be playing a joke on her, there was no way her aunt could've forgotten about her.

But Rachel just shook her head, "No…I don't have a niece. What did you say your name was?"

It was then that Anita knew something was wrong. Desperately wrong.

**BAH BAH BAH! So I'm going to try and post another chapter to 'Unstable' tomorrow! Just depends on the school work. But updates and reviews help me update this one faster!**


	2. Convincing Stories

Anita shook her head, "Is Finn here?"

"Wait, Your Finn's niece?" Rachel asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yes. If I were your niece, I would be Finn's too. Duh."

A Blonde then came outside too, wrapping her arms around her Rachel waist. "Honey, Maria won't go to sleep unless you sing to her."

Anita recognized the blonde immediately, it was Quinn Fabray. Her Godmother, But why was she hugging Rachel? And who was Maria? Rachel untangled herself from Quinn's arms and looked back at Anita, "You can come in dear. This isn't my house, But if your Finn's niece, I'm sure he won't mind."

Anita followed Rachel inside and saw Finn sitting on the couch holding a two year old blonde girl. Finn looked at Anita and then looked questioningly at Rachel.

"Who's this?" Finn asked Rachel, handing the blonde child to Quinn.

"She said her name was Anita. I didn't know that Carolyn had a daughter." Rachel sat down next to Quinn and took her hand. Suddenly Anita got it, and gasped.

"You two are TOGETHER?" She cried. She never knew that could happen, as far as she knew Rachel and Quinn hated each other.

Quinn nodded, her stare turned cold, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Anita shook her head, "I… I just thought you hated each other."

Quinn's glare was still cold, "You've known us for a total of 5 minutes. You have no clue about our personal life."

Finn stood up, and looked at Anita, "Who are you? I don't have a niece, Carolyn doesn't have any children."

" I'm not Carolyn's daughter! I'm Kurt's! Kurt and Blaine's! Where are they? What's going on?" Anita exploded.

"Kurt's? Your…Kurt's daughter?" Finn asked quietly.

"Yes! I'm Kurt Hummel's daughter! I was named after Anita from West Side Story because Kurt preformed in it in his senior year! Come on, Please just tell me this is a joke!" She pleaded.

" You c-can't be Kurt's daughter. You just can't." Rachel murmured.

"And Why can't I?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because Kurt killed himself in his junior year of high school." Quinn said quietly, rocking the girl in her arms back in forth.

"What? No, No. That's impossible." Anita said, tears forming in her eyes. "No. Kurt wouldn't do that. What about Blaine? Where's Blaine?" she looked at Finn, who had the most confused expression on his face.

"Blaine? Blaine Who?" Finn asked her.

Anita groaned, finally realizing what was going on. It was her wish, her wish that her parents had never met. Somehow it had happened, and this is why she was here now.

But then she remembered something, something that could prove to them she wasn't crazy. She pulled her locket out from under her shirt and unhooked it, letting it fall in her hand. The locket had been a present from Kurt on her last better. It read 'Special Daughter' and on the back 'Anita Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson daughter to Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson' was engraved in tiny letters. Inside was a small photo of Kurt, Blaine and her from when she was 10. She opened the locket and placed it in Finn's hand.

"I'm not crazy. Kurt Hummel is my dad. That's proof right there. How the heck could I of gotten that if I was lying? If you want more proof, just flip it over and read the engraving on the back." She looked at Finn hopefully.

Finn shook his head, "How… How is this possible?"

"It's my fault. Completely my fault. I said that I wished my parents had never met. This isn't supposed to happen. Rachel, Your supposed to be married to Finn, and have two children, Barbra and Patti, named for the Broadway stars. Quinn you're supposed to be married to Noah, and you have one little boy named Mason. This isn't how it's supposed to be!" She cried, pacing back in forth.

Quinn stood up obviously furious, "Listen here Anita. Your nothing but a crazy-nut case. Rachel, We should leave now. We don't want her effecting Maria." She left the house, carrying who Anita suspected to be Maria. Rachel followed her out, seeming unsure who to believe.

Finn looked up at Anita from his spot on the couch, "I was married to Rachel?"

"Yes! Finn, Please. You've got to help me find Blaine! I have to make this right." Anita got on her hands and knees and gave her uncle a puppy dog face.

Finn sighed, "Alright Anita. I'll help you. Gosh, I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this."

Anita hugged him, "Thank you Uncle Finny! I love you so much! I promise that once everything is back to normal I'll watch Barbra and Patti for free. No Charge."

Finn rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, "Alright. So we need to work on finding Blaine… You said Blaine Anderson, Right?"

She nodded, "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"Of Course. He's only the biggest Broadway star ever. It won't be hard to find him. However getting in to talk to him will be a different story." Finn shrugged, "But It'll be worth a try." He grabbed his jacket and gestured for Anita to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following him to his car.

"You don't think the biggest Broadway star of our time lives in Lima Ohio? We're going to New York."

~x~

The ride to New York was one of the funniest Anita had ever had. They listened to all of Finn's music collection, even old recordings of the New Directions. Anita smiled when she heard Kurt's voice come on the Radio. She couldn't help but worry about what would happen if she couldn't fix this, and she was stuck here. She would never hear her daddy's voice singing her to sleep at night again, and that thought terrified her.

Finn stopped the car outside of a huge house, surrounded by gates. "Here we are Kiddo. This is where you get out."

Anita looked over at him, "You can't be serious, How the heck am I going to get over the gates?"

"Better Start Climbing."

Anita reluctantly got out of the car and looked at the tall iron gates. She sighed and started climbing. It was hard to do, and she got several tears in her gray tights but kept going. She jumped from the top and landed on the cement hard. When she tried to get up her foot hurt to bad to support her. But she soon was distracted by the pain, because sirens were going off and two men in black suits grabbed her, dragging her forward and into a big house. They brought her to a room where a big black chair was sitting facing the windows. She was thrown into a seat and the chair twirled around, to reveal Blaine Anderson, Chewing on the end of his glasses.

"Who are you and what are you doing at my house?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath, knowing she was going to sound crazy no matter how she phrased her responses. She decided to be blunt, it was the easiest way to get it out there, "My name is Anita Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. I'm your Daughter."

**CLIFF HANGER! So yes, I included Faberry cause I love them and Finchel. But just wait, WAIT READERS WAIT, till you see Blaine's hubby. 20 friend points to the person who guesses it correctly. And my friends who I'm forcing to read this fan fic is going to know who it is just with this hint, I hate him. SO MUCH. Anyway, I'm glad that everyone is liking my story. Review, Review, Review! And 20 friend points are on the line! **


	3. Ew, It's You

**KatieAlpha: Congratulations! You have won the 20 friend points for being the first person to guess Blaine's husband correctly! **

**Everyone else who guessed correctly, You can have 10 points for reviewing **

**Alrock6: I had to respond to your comment, I HATE HIM TOO! With a BURNING passion. NO ONE messes with MY Klaine. I swear if Klaine breaks up because of him I'm going to find Ryan Murphy and KILL him. My Klaine **

**Are you ready to find out Blaine's husband? Right now only KatieAlpha knows who he is, so let's hope it's a shock to everyone else reading! **

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a tall man dressed in a tailored suit. Anita recognized him from somewhere, but where? Suddenly she remembered. He was in old photos of the Warblers, the group Blaine had been in during High School. What was his name? Symth? Sebastard? No that was what Kurt called him behind Blaine's back…, Sebastian! That was it! Oh had she heard SO many stories about this man. And they weren't good stories.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him coldly.

"I live here. I should be asking YOU that question missy. Come to ask my husband for an autograph?" Sebastian snapped, looking over at Blaine, who had the most shocked expression on his face. "Honey? Are you okay?" When Blaine shook his head, Sebastian turned back to Anita sitting in the big wooden chair, " I think you should leave now. I'll have the guards escort you out." He smirked at her, turning back to Blaine.

But he put a hand up, "No…No. She needs to stay. Sebastian, Can you give us a moment please?" Sebastian nodded, leaning down pecking Blaine on the lips before leaving the room. Anita dry heaved, seeing her father kiss anyone other than Kurt was sickening, especially after hearing all about that specific man.

Blaine looked over at the girl, "Who are you? And there's no way you can be my daughter so tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth! I'm your daughter. Please, Just take me to one of those doctors that do the blood tests to tell if your someone's parents." For once, Anita was glad that she was Blaine's biologically, she was sure it would help her now, when she needed it most.

Blaine nodded, "Fine. We can go there. Just so I can prove to you your wrong." He rolled his eyes and got up and opened the door Sebastian had left out of, and there was Sebastian listening to their every word, Anita expected Blaine to be upset, but all he did was snort and walk off to go get his jacket, leaving Anita alone with Sebastian.

She frowned and glared at him, "I Don't like you."

He chuckled, "Funny, I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you look at my dad, I don't like your CW hair and I don't like your Cheshire grin." She crossed her arms, and pulled out one of Kurt's signature diva faces.

But Sebastian wasn't fazed, "You've known your 'father' for exactly 8 minutes." He put air quotes around the word father and continued, "Your nothing but a delusional nut case, Blaine has one daughter and it's not you."

Anita rolled her eyes, "You're everything Daddy said you were. Desperate. You see, in the real world, Blaine would NEVER look at you."

But Sebastian's remark was cut off by Blaine reentering the room, a little brown haired girl in his arms, "Sebastian, Clarissa's awake. Can you watch her? I have to go settle some business with Anita." He handed the little girl to his husband, and offered his hand to Anita. When she winced as she put weight on her foot, he added, "And we might want to get your foot checked out by a doctor."

~x~

She was nervous; They said it would take five minutes, FIVE MINUTES! It's been Six! She started tapping her fingers nervously against the plastic chair. Finally the doctor wheeled out of the lab and straight over to Blaine. He looked up nervously, "Well? Dr. Abrams, Is it positive?"

Artie Abrams nodded, "It's a girl." He said nervously, being Blaine Anderson's private family doctor he knew his family well. He also knew that Sebastian was not going to be happy about the new family member. He put a hand on Blaine shoulder, and then wheeled off.

Anita having heard nothing looked back over at Blaine, "What did he say?"

Blaine's face was worn and tired, "You're my daughter…Who did you say your mother was again?"

"My FATHER is Kurt Hummel. It wasn't supposed to be like this, It was supposed to be different and its all my fault."

**THERE YOU GO! Sorry it's so short! But I swear making Sebastian and Blaine kiss made me SO MAD! I was mad at myself for a moment. : P and 10 friend points to the person who recognizes the dialogue slip in! Love to all my reviewers and subscribers! New update after this weekend.**


	4. It's a Girl

"I don't know any Kurt Hummel's! But I guess since I'm your father…It's my duty to let you stay with me. How's your foot?" He nodded to her foot that was concealed in an ace bandage

She winced slightly as she tried to move it, "I don't know if I can walk on it." She looked over at the crutches next to her chair, "And I have bad experience with those things."

Blaine chuckled, "Alright, Alright. All those hours in the gym are about to pay off, I'll carry you."

Anita laughed out loud, "Listen Dad, I'm sorry. But last time you tried carrying me, you ended up in the hospital for Daddy's birthday."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh did I? "

Anita shook her head, "You have to remember Daddy! You love him. I know you do! Look." She once again pulled off her locket, placing it in his hand. "He gave this to me for my last birthday." She opened it and pointed to the picture, "That was us on my tenth birthday." He took the locket, looking at the picture, his breath was uneven and he looked slightly scared. Anita decided not to push it, and grabbed the crutches, standing unevenly on them.

Blaine shook his head, and headed out to the car. He held the door open for Anita then slid into the front seat. He couldn't get over the fact that Anita had that locket; He had given Clarissa that exact locket for Christmas last year. And inside was a photo of her, Sebastian and Blaine. They drove in silence till they finally pulled into the huge house Blaine lived in.

Sebastian was waiting at the door, Clarissa beside him. She glared at Anita when she got out and pointed at her whispering something in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian looked expectantly at Blaine, and he nodded. Anita smiled charmingly and waved to Sebastian,

"Looks like I'm staying until we figure out what's going on." She told him, grinning. She bent down to the little girl who looked a lot like Sebastian and acted like him in attitude, "Looks like I'm going to be your big sister. Except lucky for me, I don't have that idiot as my other Daddy."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Anita! I think an apology is in order."

Anita snorted, looking at the man smirking above her, "over my dead body. This guy is nothing but desperate scum." She smiled up at him in a very Kurt like matter, and walked inside. They walked in after her, flabbergasted.

~x~

Once both Anita and Clarissa were busy, Blaine and Sebastian sat on the couch, holding hands.

"Honey, Can't you get rid of her? What about her mother? Can't she take her?" Sebastian pleaded, his eyes wide.

Blaine shook his head, "No… I can't he's dead. I can't just turn her to the streets baby. She's my daughter."

Sebastian frowned, "But she's so mean to me."

Blaine laughed, "Honey, It's no secret that your hard to get along with."

Sebastian pouted, "Not nice."

Meanwhile Anita was upstairs in the guest room , trying to figure out how to fix the situation at hand. She knew Blaine seeing Kurt's picture wouldn't work, Right now she was drawing a blank. How was she going to fix this? She opened her locket and looked down at Kurt's photo, tear escaping down her face. "I'll fix this Daddy, I promise. I'll never not do my math homework I won't ask to go to any parties and I'll watch any Broadway musical you want with you." She heard a knock on her door and wiped away a tear before calling, "Come in."

Blaine walked in, and sat down on her bed, "Hi Honey."

"Hi."

"Listen, Can you please be nice to Sebastian? I know he's hard to get along with, but for me? For your Dad?" Blaine clasped his hands together, a pleading expression on his face.

But Anita having grown up being raised by the Kurt Hummel didn't cave, "No. He's not my father. He's not even my step-father. I have no reason to show any type of respect to him."

Blaine groaned, "If your other father was like this I don't know how I survived being with him."

"It was because you loved him. And he loved you."

"Can you tell me about him? From what I've heard, he seems like the type to tell stories. How did we meet? Who long were we together?" Blaine seemed interested, he wondered what his original partner was like and trusted Anita to give him the answers he needed.

She smiled, and willingly began the story, "You met at the Dalton Staircase. You found him spying on the Warblers and took him to coffee. He later transferred to Dalton because of a bully at his school who turned out to be a closeted gay. You two were best friends until one day his pet bird died and he sang Blackbird in front of your whole glee club. You realized then that you loved him. After the bully at his old school had been taken care of he returned and you followed shortly after. In his senior year, and your junior year, You both were in the Musical 'West Side Story.' You were Tony and he was Officer Krumpke. It's where you got my name. After he graduated, He went to NYADA in New York City and you followed him as soon as you graduated. You dated all through college and eventually once you both graduated, You proposed to him at the bench in Central Park. I was born about 2 years after you guys got married and I was named Anita because of 'West Side Story' and Elizabeth for Kurt's mother who died when he was seven. Please, Dad you have to remember something, I know deep down you do,"

Blaine who had been listening very intently, shook his head, "I don't remember any of that, I'm sorry Anita. But from what I can tell from that story we had a very very sweet relationship. I wish me and Sebastian had that type of relationship. We met a Dalton and didn't even have a build up to our relationship. He just said he liked me, so I gave him a chance."

Anita jumped up from the bed, " See? It's not true love! You and Daddy had true love! I saw it every time you looked at each other!"

Blaine looked over at her, "Anita… I love Sebastian. I don't know why you're so convinced he's a bad person."

"Because He's bad! I've heard so many stories about him! He's EVIL!"

"No Anita! You will be nice to Sebastian or I WILL turn you to the streets, End. Of. Story."

**10 points to KlaineLunaneville for recognizing the Kurt/Sebastian dialogue last chapter!**

**Now here, a biggy friend pointer, 30 points to the person who comes up with the best most meanest thing the Anita can say to Sebastian and the Most meanest comeback that Sebastian can come back with. **

**Also, 10 friend points to the person who can come up with a stuffed animal that Clarissa can have, must include name and color. Remember everyone who reviews gets 5 friend points! New Chapter will be up sometime Monday, I'm going away for the weekend and won't be able to update! **


	5. The Rugrats

"_Anita, Honey, Please wake up." Kurt whispered, squeezing her hand._

_Suddenly the door opened, and Blaine walked in handing Kurt a cup of coffee, "Any change?" he asked, sitting down next to him. _

"_No. She's just not there. It's this is just her shell, and she's somewhere else." He sniffed, and wiped away a tear. _

_Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder, "She'll wake up Kurt, Don't Worry."_

She woke up covered in cold sweat. So that's what was happening, when she had made the wish her essence had been transferred here, to this alternate reality. And now her body was left, empty and unresponsive.

How was she going to get back? She knew the key was to get Blaine to remember Kurt, but how was she going to do that? She groaned, and pulled herself out of bed, walking downstairs. She stopped when she saw Blaine and Sebastian downstairs, in nice clothes and Clarissa looking extremely upset.

"Is something going on?" Anita asked, confused.

Blaine stood up, "Sebastian and I are going into the city with some friends. We were wondering you could watch Rissa and are friend's kids? It would be a great help."

Anita shrugged, "That's fine with me, long as the rugrats behave."

They heard a knock on the door and a loud voice called out, "Clarissa Mercedes Anderson-Symthe, Come give your Aunt some sugar!" A African American women walked into the room, followed by a man with bleach blonde hair and a huge mouth. Anita recognized them as Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans from her parent's old glee club photos. A little boy and girl toddled out from behind their dad and ran upstairs with Clarissa. Mercedes spotted Anita and raised an eyebrow,

"Who's this little beauty?" she asked.

"I'm Anita Hummel-Anderson. I'm Blaine's daughter." She smiled and extended her hand. Mercedes took it, and shook it smiling brightly.

"Goodness Blaine. Didn't know you had a hubby before my boy here." She put an arm around Sebastian.

"He didn't, She's delusional. Says her dad's some guy named Kurt Hummel." Sebastian rolled his eyes, and snorted.

Mercedes eyes bulged, "K-Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine nodded, "Do you know him?"

"He was my best friend in High School. Before I met my Warbler." She poked Sebastian's cheek and continued, "But it's impossible for her to be his daughter, He killed himself in his junior year."

Anita decided it was time for her to butt in, "Why though?"

Mercedes looked up at her, "Because of some bully. He tortured Kurt to near insanity. He went sorta crazy towards the end. In the end he just killed himself. It was a terrible thing really."

Blaine stood up, and grabbed Sebastian's hand, "Well let's get going! The big apple's awaitin."

Anita was glad for the change of subject and waved them out the door, and then walked up the stairs to Clarissa's room where the children were at. She knocked and peered in, seeing the kids watching a movie on Clarissa's TV.  
>"Hi Everybody." She walked in and sat down next to Clarissa. Clarissa glared at her, but Anita continued anyway, "I don't think I got you two's names." She looked at the twins, who glanced at each other and then answered,<p>

"I'm Austin." Said the little girl.

"And I'm Liam." Finished the little boy.

"Well I'm Anita." She smiled kindly at the two children.

"We've heard." They said at the same time.

Anita raised an eyebrow but decided not to push it. Clarissa had gotten up and started looking around, apparently she couldn't find what she was looking for because she let out a scream,

"I CAN'T FIND MY PONY!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Your Pony..?" Anita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hersey's! You lost my pony!" Clarissa accused, crossing her arms.

"Why would I want your pony? Where did you leave it last?" Anita was trying to keep her calm but it was slipping, she didn't get along well with other people, especially children.

"GET HER!" She yelled, pointing at Anita and the children charged.

~x~

Sebastian smirked and pulled his daughters stuffed pony from his European satchel, He knew that Clarissa would be a demon without it. He imagined coming home to a demolished house and Clarissa in tears. Blaine would be so angry that he would kick Anita into the streets himself. No one messed with Clarissa. She was his angel. If she said Anita took her pony, Then Anita took her pony. It was the perfect plan. All he had to do was put her pony back on her bed before bed time and everything would be perfect.

~x~

What was she was doing? She was hiding in a BATHROOM from a bunch of SIX year olds. She looked over at the photo of the guitar above the toilet and smiled, she had about 3 more hours with the rugrats, and her idea would fill that time slot perfectly.

She grabbed Blaine's guitar from the front playroom and walked to the top of the stairs, "HEY RUGRATS! WANNA SEE A CONCERT?" The children stopped tearing up the pillows and nodded, Anita smiled and walked downstairs, with the guitar, and smiled when she came to a stop in front of the children.

She strummed the guitar and started singing the song that Kurt and Blaine had sung to her every night when she was little. She smiled and began into the song "Tonight" from West Side Story, deepening her voice during Tony's parts. She was happy when she saw the kids laugh at that and finished the song smiling. She went straight into 'I feel pretty." After she had finished every song from 'West Side Story.' She dove into every single Broadway song she knew. Silently thank Kurt for making her watch so many.

The kids were calm in no time, she put on a movie and went to work cleaning up the mess they had made. Shortly after she had finished Sebastian and Blaine came through the front door followed by Mercedes and Blaine. Austin and Liam ran up to their parents smiling, "Mommy! Daddy! Anita is the most amazing singer ever! Well after you two of course. She put on a concert for us!"

Blaine chuckled, "West Side Story songs?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Anita laughed.

"Well for one, Your name's Anita."

She laughed in response, then got serious, "Dad, Clarissa's Pony Hershey's is missing. I'm not sure if she still blames me, but I just want you to know that I didn't take it."

He nodded, "Alright. I'll help her look for it once her movie's over." He looked over to seem Clarissa laughing at the crab.

"Dad! Look! The crab's name is Sebastian too!"

Sebastian grimaced, "I guess it is." He went to sit down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Blaine moved to sit with them too, and Anita decided it was time for her to leave. She walked upstairs and into the room she was currently occupying. She had barely been sitting on the bed for half a second before she was hit with a mind splitting headache, She gasped in pain and fell on the ground, closing her eyes.

She opened them to a completely white space, nothingness. She wondered if she was dead and this was heaven. Ahead she saw a yellow light, wings. An Angel?

"Hello Anita." Said the brown haired Angel. Anita gasped, it wasn't just one angel, it was two, the lady who had driven her to Finn's and an attractive blonde lady. "Don't recognize us? Anita, Were your guardian angels. I'm Santana." She pointed to herself, "And this is Brittany." She gestured to the blonde who waved, smiling brightly.

These names seemed familiar to her, she struggled trying to remember where she had heard them, when suddenly it hit her, Santana and Brittany were her fathers best friends. They had died in a car crash four years ago and now…Now they were her guardian angels!

"B-But, How?" she asked her voice rough.

"Were like mothers to you, Were we not? And when we died that love didn't evaporate. We still loved, so we were made your guardian angels. Sent to grant wishes and develop punishments when we saw fit. And that request you made, we saw a chance to fulfill both." Santana told her.

"You are right, Your nearly there. All you need to go home is to make Blaine remember him." Brittany whispered, her hair was glowing now a bright white.

"Why can't you just send me home? I've learned my lesson. This reality isn't for me. And my Daddy, He's suffering! They both are! You must have been the ones who sent me that dream. There in agony. I'm not there! I'm just a shell!" She got down on her knees and pleaded, "Please just send me home. Please."

Brittany shook her head, "I'm sorry. Lord Tubbington and I will be praying for you."

And the splitting headache came back, knocking her to the ground from the pain. Why were they doing this to her? Didn't they claim they loved her?

She opened her eyes back to the guest bedroom of Blaine and Sebastian's house. Standing above her was Sebastian, arms crossed, His expression angry.

She groaned and pulled herself upright, "Thought I smelled Cregs' List."

But that didn't fazed him, he glared at her, his eyes full of hate, "Get up." He ordered, "Were about to have a smack down."

**Once again, I say 30 points for the best Sebastian bash and the best Anita Bash! Come on, I know a TON of you have this story on alert, I need some insults! I can't keep reusing Kurt's! As cool as recycling is. **

**Oh and ten points to the person who came up with the idea for Clarissa to have a horse, I would say your username but I'm too lazy to check my email to see who said it. So just know that if you were the one who said that she should have a horse you were the only one and that you have won ten friend points from ALoserLikeMe **

_**Preview for next Chapter: Will Anita finally figure out how to make Blaine remember? Will Anita whoop Sebastian's butt in the smack down? Will she be forced to take care of the rugrats again? Will Uncle Finn show up carrying all the answers? STAY TUNED TO THE REQUEST!**_


	6. Dreams

"I'm really not in the mood." She replied, crossing her arms, her attitude returning.

"Well I am. So listen up, you're not staying here. Your rude, ungrateful and belong in the loony bin." He glared at her, shutting the door tightly so they wouldn't be overheard.

She felt her cheeks turn red, at the age of 13, Anita was pretty tall, taller than Sebastian, She looked him straight in the eye before speaking "Listen here, Jimmy Neutron. I'm tired. And I'm really don't want an excuse for Blaine to chuck me out. But fair warning, my biological mother is Santana Lopez. I don't know if you knew her, but she was fierce with the insults."

He snorted, "If I were your father, I would be glad to be dead so I wouldn't have live with the shame of raising you." Her anger was at a boiling point, no one dissed her father like that, one more word at it would spill over. If he said one more thing… but he seemed oblivious to that, and continued on, "Of course, your biological mother wouldn't want you either. I can tell from just looking at you, you must have been an awful baby."

That did it, she exploded, speaking in rapid Spanish, "Escucha aquí, pedazo inútil de mierda, no Dissing a mi padre. Su más que un pedazo sin valor de escoria que se va a quemar en el infierno. Que han llevado al límite de mi absoulte, con el demonio de su hija y sus constantes insultos. ¿Sería realmente matar a tomar una ducha? Creg lista es sólo filtra fuera de ti la desesperación y apesta!" She took a deep breath to settle herself, glad to have gotten that off her chest.

Sebastain, obviously understood none of that, but understood the tone of it. He glared at her, seething mad, "When i find out what you said so help me."

"Good luck with that. Now get out." She opened the door and pushed him out of the room. She flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes falling asleep.

_She was back at the hospital, Kurt was still by her bed, Blaine nowhere to be seen. Anita gasped when she saw herself in the hospital bed, She looked awful. It was silly worrying about her looks in a time like this, but she couldnt help it. There was a knock on the door, she turned expecting to see Blaine walk through the door, but instead was Charlie McDonald. She knew she was screwed, Charlie had come to vist her, how was she going to explain this to her parents when she woke up? _

_Charlie had his baseball cap in his hands twisting it nervously in his hands, "Hello Sir."_

_Kurt looked confused, "You are?" _

"_I'm Charlie McDonald. I'm friends with your daughter." Anita was glad that he noticed his expression and didn't say how close of friends they actually were. Her fathers thought that she shouldn't date till she was atleast sixteen, They would have a cow if they knew she had disobeyed them. _

"_Well Charlie, If your coming to check on Anita, she's the same as ever, unresponsive." He still seemed supicious._

_Anita groaned, knowing no one would hear her, She could hear the pain in his voice, she had to fix this, How? How?_

_As soon as she thought that, she was whirled away, this time to an old memory. Her and her fathers curled up on the couch, watching old videos. _

_Kurt groaned, "Not this one, Blaine fast forward!" _

_But Anita grabbed the remote hiding it under a cushin, "No! Daddy! I want to see you sing! Your so good." She pulled out her puppy dog face and Kurt caved. _

"_Fine. But just so you know, your dad was the one who came up with this idea." He rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed, _

"_But you went along with it all to willingly." He countered. Anita put a hand over each of their mouths, wanting to watch the video. _

_It was at Dalton, she recognized it from the other videos they had watched. It was around christmas time, she smiled wide when she Heard the song that had begun playing. _

"_Baby It's cold outside?" she raised an eyebrow at her dad. _

_Blaine chuckled, "I got a gig singing it on a parade float. I went to a school of all boys and your Daddy was the only one who had a voice that could hit the notes."_

_Anita giggled, turning back to the old video. It was perfect and she could see the love flowing between the two. When it was finished looked pleadingly at her daddy, "Can we pretty please with sugar on top watch it again?"_

_Kurt chuckled, "But don't you want to watch your Aunt Rachel and I's Diva off? We sang your favorite!"_

_She nodded, "Fine, But were watching 'Baby,It's cold outside' after it's done"_

_And the memory stopped and Anita heard Brittany's voice in the darkness, "He's got to hear him sing. That's the key. Your Uncle Finn will be showing up shortly, search his car." Her voice faded to nothingness, and She woke up with a jolt. _

DING,DONG! Anita rushed downstairs, full of energy from her short nap, and yanked the door open, and there, like Brittany said was her Uncle Finn.

"Anita!" he cried, hugging her. "I came by to drop this off, You left it in the car." He handed her her chocolate Brown peacoat.

"Thanks Uncle Finny!" She hugged him, then remembered Brittany's instructions. "Um, Uncle Finn, I think I left my uh lipgloss in your car too, Can i go look for it?" She had never been a great liar, so she kept her face down when she said it.

Finn nodded, "Sure, No problem." He threw her the keys, "But no driving." She laughed, and ran out to the car and started searching for the CD and finding it in a matter of seconds. She kissed it and ran back to the house, happier than she had been for a long, long time.

**Kay, So the english translation of what Anita says is this, "Listen here, you useless piece of crap, no dissing on my dad. Your nothing but a worthless piece of scum who's going to burn in hell. You have pushed my to the absoulte limit, with your demon of a daughter and your constant insults. Would it really kill you to take a shower? Creg's list is just seeping off of you desperation and it stinks." And for all you native spanish speakers, Well One, Hola! And Two, I may speak a Little bit of spanish, but not enough to say that, so that all came from my dear friend google translate. And I'm also sorry if the 'smackdown' wasnt as amazing as you hoped it would be, I didn't get alot of good insults. Although i did get one about Sebastian looking like a gay Jimmy Netron. **


	7. Realization

**So, This story is nearing it's close. But If you guys are interested, I'm considering writing a sequel to it. Now, I'm gonna write it whether you guys like it or not, I would just like to know if anyone's gonna read it. **

She placed the CD into the stereo, knowing it would play throughout the whole house. She prayed this would work and it wasn't just another hoop Santana and Brittany made for her to jump through. She pressed play and raised the volume as high as it would go.

The sound of Kurt's voice rang through the whole house. Anita peered over the edge of the banister to seem Blaine's face had gone slack, she hoped that meant it was working.

~x~

That Voice, That Voice…It was Kurt's voice, His sweet, sweet voice, ringing in his ears. A rush of memories came at him all at once.

"_They can't touch me. They can't touch us, or what we have."_

"_I just want every moment of my senior year to be magical, and that won't happen unless your there."_

"_I love you."_

"_I do. I do. I do. I do!"_

"_She's perfect, She has your curls Blaine. And she can't gel them down. At last I win!" _

But mixed in with those unknown memories were ones familiar to this Blaine, one's he had lived.

"_I'm Sebastian Smyth."_

"_Your mine."_

"_I do."_

"_It's a shame the mother didn't have your curls. I would really love to see them, but you keep yours plastered to your head."_

More memories, Kurt and His wedding, The Gap Attack, Blackbird, Anita's birth, the coffee shop, Perfect, Candles.

His mind as almost like it was trying to stop him, threw him another memory, the day him and Sebastian met.

_The Warblers never change. At all, at least today they would be getting a new kid. What did they say his name was? Sebastian? That was it! He decided to start paying attention when he showed up, who knew maybe he would be cute. _

_As soon as he had thought that, the doors burst open and there was a boy, his tie off and his blazer off. _

"_This the warblers?" He asked, sitting down next to Blaine and winked at him. _

_David glared at him, they had been in the middle of choosing their song for Sectionals, and David didn't like being interrupted. "I'm assuming your Sebastian; We were in the middle of our set list for sectionals. Do you have any suggestions?"_

"_Get this guy to sing, He's hot, that's all the lady judges are gonna care about." He jabbed his thumb in Blaine's direction, before looking over at him, "Hope you're good in better Killer, Cause that's what those ladies are going to be wanting."_

_Blaine snorted, this boy had some balls, "I'm gay."_

_Sebastian nodded, "Rocking, So are you taken? Cause your one hot piece of action, and I would love to tap that." _

_Blaine blushed, "Uh…No, I'm not taken. But thank you…?"_

"_Ring me up if you ever want some action. I know this great gay bar, 'Scandals' a-"_

_But he was cut off by Wes, demanding to get back to the set list._

Blaine shook his head and snapped out of that thought, He could still hear Kurt singing in the back ground and he was plunged into another memory he never knew existed.

"_Santana's having the baby! Blaine, Move your ass! Come on!" Kurt was pulling him to the car, frantic. _

"_Kurt, Calm down. The baby's going to be fine." He rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatic attitude._

_They were both in the car now and Kurt was speeding much to fast down the highway to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes and ran inside and got there just in time. _

_A hour after she had been born, the nurse place the little baby girl into Kurt's arms. He smiled over at Santana and up at Blaine. _

"_Her name will be Anita. Like your role in 'West Side Story'" Kurt told her, and she smiled weakly. _

_Blaine nodded, "I agree, And her middle name has to be Elizabeth…Like your mother." _

_Kurt smiled, so overcome with joy, he couldn't speak. He just kept staring down at the beautiful baby girl in his arms until he heard Santana whisper, "She has to be taught Spanish. Tough world out there and nothing scares the hell outta people more than a female yelling at them in Spanish."_

_Blaine chuckled, "We'll be sure to make that happen. You can even be her teacher if you want."_

_Santana smiled, "I would love that. I'll be your extra eyes and ears, the one she can talk to when she has boy problems. Then I'll let you know everything. The undercover spy."_

"_No, Anita will never have boy problems because she's a perfect little angel and any boy she dates we will have to approve of, and any boy that reaches my standards will never break her heart. And if they do, I'll make Blaine go break their face." Kurt spoke up, rocking her back in forth in his arms._

"_Why do I have to do the face breaking?" Blaine joked, "Can I hold her?"_

_Kurt shook his head, "No. Mine."_

Finally the memories stopped, and he understood everything Anita was saying. He remembered everything, but they were all jumbled up with all his memories from the life he was living now. Did he want to go back? Did he want this life to be over?

Clarissa and Sebastian flashed into his mind, Could he forget them? Could he leave them? Memories of Sebastian flashed into his head, the good from this life, and the bad from Anita's life. He shuttered, He couldn't forget them. He just couldn't.

~x~

Sebastian rushed up the stairs and grabbed Anita by her shirt, "What did you do to him? I know you did something. TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" He slapped her across the face.

"Get your hands off me!" She cried, pushing him away.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" He screamed again, as Clarissa started crying.

"I didn't do anything to him! Stop screaming!"

"Not until you tell me what you did to my husband, you freaky little bitch!" Sebastian yelled. Pushing her, hard.

"Sebastian! STOP!" Blaine yelled, rushing up to catch Anita before she fell. "What's the matter with you?"

**DUNH,DUNH,DUHN! Sebbie when crazy thur, and maybe Blaine is going crazy himself. Those memories seemed hard to deal with, like all at once. So review, review, review!**


	8. The End, Or is it?

"Dad! Do you remember?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Anita, I remember."

And then she heard Brittany's voice, "You can go home now Anita. " The wind came whooshing back, and her eyes opened at the hospital, Kurt was by her side. She jolted forward, pulling several machines with her.

"Anita!" Kurt cried, "Your awake." He leaned against the wall and hit it, "BLAINE HUMMEL-ANDERSON! YOUR DAUGHTER'S AWAKE! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW!"

Anita laughed, low and raspy. "Oh Daddy, How I've missed you!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "Ow." She winched when the sudden movement pull some IV's out of her arm.

"Oh Anita, Honey, I've missed you too." Kurt replied stroking her hair as Blaine walked out of the bathroom.

"DAD!" Anita cried, reaching for him. Blaine was over by her bed in a second, hugging her tightly.

"Oh sweetie! We were so worried about you. Your Daddy never left your bedside; I had to force him to go pee. I'm so glad you're awake." Blaine flashed a smile at Kurt as he spoke, delighted to have their daughter back.

"I am too. I had a uh horrible dream…" She knew it wasn't a dream, but decided that was simpler than trying to explain what really happened.

"Don't worry about it honey. You're here now, no bad dreams, nothing." Kurt said, pulling her into another hug.

"Everything is back to normal… finally." Anita said, pulling away from her father's hug and flopping back on the pillows. But a flash of white caught her eye, she looked over her Dad's shoulder and there was Santana smirking, dressed in pure white. "Santana?" she asked, pushing Blaine aside to get a better view of the angel.

Kurt had a confused expression on his face when he answered, "Anita? Who are you talking too?"

"Santana! She's right there! Can you not see her?" Anita asked, gesturing to the lady in white.

"Anita…Santana's not here. She died 4 years ago, you know that." Blaine put a hand on Anita's shoulder trying to push her back down on the bed gently.

Santana's smirk grew bigger, "They can't see me Anita dear. You see Brittany allowed you to go home. Not me. You're in for one hell of a roller coaster ride baby girl."

**THE END!**

**The sequel answer any questions. It's called 'The mess I made' I'm starting on the first chapter now, so it should be up soon! Thank you all reviewers on the story! **


End file.
